


Stargazing

by Sandmann



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Michael Guerin Needs a Hug, POV Alex Manes, POV Michael Guerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandmann/pseuds/Sandmann
Summary: Michael an Alex both have a rough past and have similar coping mechanisms.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot in this fandom.  
> I hope you like it. 
> 
> Thank you SHTWSPNSH for introducing me to yet another fandom... 🙈

The cold air out in the desert always helped to calm him down.   
The hands of the man Michael was supposed to call “father” now had left yet another bruise, flowing together with the others on his body to form a patchwork rug of purple and blue, yellow and green, old and new, never getting a chance to heal.  
The worst thing was to know that he would be able to put an end to it – he held the power within himself. He could feel his own rage, hot in his chest, every time the man raised his hand against him.   
And it took all the self-control he had not to lash out, to make him stop.   
For good.  
Had this just been about himself, he’d have dealt with this scumbag a long time ago. But it was not just about himself.   
There was Max. And Isobel.   
And dealing with his situation the way every fiber of his body demanded, every drop of self-perseverance within him screamed for, would lead to many questions being asked. Would lead to exposure.   
And once they were exposed, God knows what would happen.   
He could not be doing this to them. To his family.   
Instead, he endured the pain, the humiliation.   
He did it for them.   
He needed them to be safe, even if that meant he wasn’t.   
He could take it. He was strong.   
And yet, tears were running down his face as he sat on the back of the truck, in the middle of the desert, stargazing.   
Hoping for someone to come for him. For someone to take him home. 

_**Second star to the right, and straight on till morning.** _

_As he stared into the starlit sky he didn’t feel alone anymore._  
_There was a calming presence, offering comfort and warmth that filled his heart with hope and the feeling that his home was just a heartbeat away._

_**Second star to the right, and straight on till morning.** _

The cold air out in the desert always helped to calm him down.   
He huffed out a laugh and flinched as the movement sent a searing pain through his chest.  
“How pathetic is this, Manes. Running out into the desert like a coward.”  
He palpated his torso gingerly and sucked in a sharp breath when he reached the crack in his ribs.   
This time his father had managed to actually break a few.   
Alex closed his eyes but was confronted with the image of Jesse Manes, taking a swing at him with a stick, only spurred on by the cries of his pathetic son. Over and over again.  
He did not have the means to protect himself. And even though he wished his brothers would come to his rescue, he could not blame them for being silent bystanders.   
He opened his eyes again and tilted his head to look up into the sky, where the stars twinkled.  
While he sat out there, in the cold desert, in the middle of the night, tears running down his face, he felt a calming presence. Something that made him feel welcomed, no matter what. Not being judged.   
Feeling strangely at ease with himself and his feelings. Feeling accepted.  
Feeling more like himself than he ever had before.   
It made him feel at home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of it!


End file.
